


Twisted

by wefellasangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Episode s10e01 Black, Pre-Season/Series 10, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wefellasangels/pseuds/wefellasangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Sam got his arm in a sling at the beginning of season 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> requested by @ghostlycass on tumblr: "Hey~You've done some missing-scene ficlets; could you do one for what Sam and Cas were talking about at the beginning of the premiere, how Sam got that sling?"  
> ...  
> (since i wrote this a while back, i don't remember what the original (non-holiday) url is)

“Sam? _Sam_!”

Castiel puts a restraining hand on Sam’s shoulder and begins to guide him away from the bound demon. “We need to talk,” he says as they walk to the other side of the dungeon.

“I didn’t know you kept your pets on leash, Castiel!” the demon taunts, laughing weakly in between strained breaths.

Sam inhales sharply, ready to do another number on the demon. Castiel tightens his grip on Sam’s shoulder and keeps his friend from turning back.

Standing at the entrance of the dungeon, Castiel glares sternly at Sam. “Sam: you have to stay calm. That demon is no good to us dead.”

“My _brother_ is no good to us dead!” Sam retorts. He glances quickly back at the demon in the Devil’s trap and lowers his voice. “We are so _close_ , Cas! To finding Crowley – to finding Dean…”

“Yes, we are. But I think-” Castiel pauses to take a breath and rub his jaw. He thinks back to six years ago…standing outside a door while a righteous man tortured _Hell’s_ Torturer for information. “I think you’re going too far, Sam. These interrogations are becoming” – he shakes his head – “well, you’re worrying me. You’re too close to this, Sam.”

Sam widens his eyes in disbelief. “What? And _you’re_ not? He’s your family, too, Cas – and he needs us-”

“I know that-“                                                              

“-and I don’t about you, but I’m not letting _anything_ get in my way. I am going to find Crowley and make him pay. And I will find my brother. Alive.”

“Sam, believe me: I want the same things too, I do. But there has to be a better way than…blunt force. These inquiries are turning you into something I don’t want to see you become.”

Sam blinks a few times and looks away. After a few moments, he nods his head. “You’re right, Cas,” he concedes. “But right now, I don’t have a choice – I need to save my brother. And this how I’m going to do it – if you don’t want in, that’s fine. I won’t stop you from leaving.”

“Sam-“

Sam walks away and heads back to the demon. The demon flashes its eyes and smiles. “Back to playtime already, big boy?”  

Sam smirks. Two seconds later, he pulls back his arm and punches the demon in the nose. “Where’s Crowley?” he demands.

“Playing good cop now isn’t gonna get you any answers,” the demon chides, somewhat incoherently, as blood runs down its face.

“Then what will?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” it responds silkily.

Self-restraint gone, Sam pulls out Ruby’s knife, ready to kill the demon.

“Sam, no!”

As he’s about to launch the blade into the demon’s abdomen, Castiel runs to his side and pulls his arm back, taking the knife out of his hand. Castiel then takes a protective stance in front of the demon.

Surprised and angry, Sam runs his hands through his hair. “What the hell are you doing?”

“I told you: this demon is no good dead!”

“It doesn’t know anything!”

“You can’t be sure!“

Sam takes a deep breath. “Cas – move out of my way.”

“Sam-“

“Dammit, Cas!” And Sam tries to go past him. It happens in less than ten seconds: Sam pushing Castiel to the side; Castiel pushing back; the demon finding a way to reach out and grab the angel despite the chains; and the demon holding the knife against Castiel’s neck as he rests on his knees in front of the demon.

“I’m gonna make this easy for you, big boy,” the demon says. “Either you let me go, or Grace-less here gets the Sweeny Todd treatment. Think fast.”

Without hesitation, Sam unlocks the chains binding the demon and releases it from the Devil’s trap. While Sam does so, the demon keeps the blade beneath Castiel’s jaw.

Once free, the demon lets Castiel go, twirling the weapon in its hand. Walking backwards toward the dungeon’s entrance, the demon nods curtly. “Thank you, gentlemen – it was swell time.”

“Not so fast – hand it over,” Sam commands, pointing to the blade as he advances.

The demon gives a short laugh. “Oh, _this_? Nah…I don’t think so.”

“It wasn’t a question,” Sam says before abruptly reaching for the blade. As he reaches for the blade, the demon grabs his right arm and twists it back. Screaming, Sam falls to his knees and the demon lets go before taking off. Temporarily blinded by pain, Sam doesn’t see Castiel leave as he chases after the demon.

A few moments later, Castiel returns with Ruby’s knife – bloody, but once again in their possession. Kneeling next to Sam on the floor, Castiel inspects his arm, shaking his head sadly.

“This is going to need surgery – I’m sorry, Sam.”

Sam winces, but nods in agreement. “Yeah, I figured. But, uh…just one thing, Castiel…next I’m about to kill a demon, you sure as hell better let me.”

               


End file.
